Baby, Its Cold Outside!
by LycoX
Summary: Two moments when both Oliver and Laurel found themselves dealing with the cold weather in very unwanted ways!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby, Its**

 **Cold Outside!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this first chapter begins at some point before the series starts up. So basically, Pre-Island times.**

* * *

The festive holiday spirit was in the air lately in Starling City, Washington, along with some fairly cold weather and the occasional snow for that matter. And one person in particular was finding out just how cold it really was on one particular night! His name? Oliver Queen, son of Robert and Moira Queen. One of the most wealthiest and quite influential families in the city. Now you might be wondering why he's out in the cold night air, and in his underwear for that matter. And well, its all thanks to one Dinah Laurel Lance as she'd forced him out of the house her family lives in. Mainly on account of the fact he'd jetted off with Tommy to some foreign location to screw around and completely forget her birthday in the process. Something he had realized a little too late on and snuck into her family's house to surprise her when he knew everybody else wouldn't be there. Laurel had been surprised alright, but more pissed as Hell then anything else considering he'd forgotten her birthday.

And his little attempt to surprise her in her room in nothing but his boxers did not settle well with her at all. As it was a piss poor way to make up missing her birthday in her view and she had a feeling quite a few would agree with her on that line of thought! "LAUREL! COME ON BABY! LET ME BACK INSIDE! ITS COLD OUT HERE!"

No answer was heard so he tried again. "LAUREL!"

A window could be seen raising up and Laurel stuck her head out of it with an angry look on her face. "GO HOME OLLIE!"

"I NEED MY CLOTHES AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT CAME WITH THEM TO DO THAT!"

God it was cold as Hell out here! Yeah, he missed her birthday but he didn't think he deserved to be forced out into the cold in nothing but his underwear cause of it! As seriously, she was just over reacting for crying out loud! Its not like he couldn't make it up to her after all. Why Laurel failed to realize that was beyond him too. "I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND SOME WHORE TO HELP KEEP YOU WARM UNTIL YOU GET HOME!"

"Laurel! Don't be like that, please! Come on, baby! Please! Let me back inside so I can make it up to you! Do you really want me to freeze!?" Pleaded the young man as he got on her porch and to the window.

"Hmm… Do I really want you to freeze? Let me think about that for a moment." Fake pondered the girl as she held her position at the window and making him gape at her.

She then looked at him with a fake look of realization on her face. "Oh! Yeah! I DO want you to freeze! Cause its what you deserve for missing my birthday to go whoring around or whatever with Tommy! And don't think for a second I'll buy that you forgot about it as there was no way you could have!"

"Baby, come on! Its Tommy's fault, I swear! Well, actually, its his dad's for being such a dick! I mean, I did bring you back a birthday gift after all! Even if it is a little late."

"Oh? Then where is it then cause I sure as Hell haven't seen it."

"Me of course! I'm your gift!"

A scoff could be heard from Laurel after she shook her head over that one. "Whatever. Go home Ollie. You can come back for your stuff tomorrow."

"But baby! Its cold outside!" Whined Oliver as he tried to get inside.

But Laurel wasn't having that as she shut the window down on him rather hard. Just narrowly missing his fingers in the process too! "You do the crime, you serve the time. My birthday, Ollie! You KNEW I was looking forward to spending it with you!" Called out the girl angrily through the window.

He gaped at her as he held himself in an effort to keep some kind of warmth going for himself. Not that it was doing any good of course! "Would… Would you just calm down!? Cause I seriously think you're over reacting about all this!"

An angry sound came from the window and the curtains were closed, making him whimper over it. "Freeze! SCPD!" Came a voice from behind him that made him pale as he'd recognize it anywhere!

"C-Captain Lance!" Chattered the young man as the cold finally got to be a bit much for him.

Detective Quentin Lance came around to face him as he holstered his gun and couldn't help but sneer at him. "Yeah, you really screwed up this time kid."

"Aww, c-come o-on. Sh-she's j-j-just over reac-acting!"

Sighing in disgust over that one, he made the kid turn around and start walking off the porch. "Kid, trust me when I say she's not. Now let's go."

"T-tak-ing me h-home?"

"Pfft, no. Takin' your ass to a cell for being a public nuisance at 11 O'Clock at night when people are tryin' to sleep." Lance wondered for the thousandth time just what the Hell his daughter saw in the punk!

Oliver protested that but Lance paid him no mind as he made him get into his unmarked car and then take off for the Glades Precinct he worked at. The whole thing wouldn't end up on his record, but Robert would leave his son in there for the night much to the displeasure of Moira. Mostly doing it in the hopes it would help his son grow the Hell up. Unfortunately it wouldn't work but at least Oliver learned a very important lesson about NOT forgetting a loved one's birthday anymore. Especially if they happened to be a girl!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, this was enjoyable to write. Second part to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for the delay in getting this out! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

A number of years later after a particularly cold night that saw Oliver getting arrested in his underwear thanks to Laurel, would see history slightly repeating itself. Only instead of Oliver being the one in trouble, it was actually Laurel this time. Though thankfully she wasn't stuck out in the cold in her underwear! As a matter of fact, she was stuck on the outside of the front doors to Oliver and Thea's Loft and trying to get inside but unable to thanks to Ollie's stubbornness! They had only recently re-ignited their relationship after the whole thing with the Dominators and things had been good so far until tonight. When she'd accidentally gotten some pink fingernail polish on his old hood that he used to wear during his 'Hood' and 'Arrow' days before Roy had to fake his death to make it seem like the Arrow was truly dead. Resulting in the hood and the rest of the equipment to go into evidence lock up. At least until a little sneakiness saw the equipment liberated from there anyway. "Ollie! Come on! Let me inside already!" Fumed Laurel in a voice she swore wasn't whiny!

The door opened just enough for her boyfriend to stick his head outside of it and look at her while she glared hotly at him. "Afraid I can't do that Laurel." He told her solemnly.

Which honestly made her want to roll her eyes at him! "And why the Hell not!?" Demanded to know the vigilante Lawyer with her arms crossed.

"Because… Because you got pink fingernail polish on my old hood."

"Ollie, it was an accident! And besides, you shouldn't have left it lying around to begin with!"

"It was on a mannequin's head on a table! Not something I would call lying around." He retorted hotly.

Laurel sighed over that one. "Okay, so I was near it when I shouldn't have been. I'm sorry. Now can you please, PLEASE let me back in?" While it wasn't exactly cold in the hallway, she still preferred to be in there with him damn it!

And she found how he was acting over that old hood to be simply ridiculous! "You're not sorry at all." Ollie replied in what she swore was a pout and then stuck his head back inside.

"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

Glaring hotly at the door as she grew frustrated with the whole thing and even wishing she could somehow will it open, she decided to try another tactic. "Baby, come on! Do you really want to be alone in there with just that silly old hood when I can be in there too? Helping you keep warm?"

"YES!" Came the yelled response and making her huff in annoyance.

"And besides, this hood has more sentimental value to me then the home I grew up in! Especially since the two people who had it before me were some of the best people I had the privilege to ever know. So its not silly at all to me!" Hell, she was lucky he wasn't making her apologize to the hood for that matter!

Hearing the seriousness in her boyfriend's words made Laurel wince over it as she hadn't realized just how much he cared about that thing. Hell, she thought it'd just been something he had decided to use just cause he felt it was an ideal choice for his vigilante night life! Laurel was about to make another apology, this time a bit more heartfelt and sincere when Ollie stuck his head outside the door again. This time with a surprising shit eating grin on his face. "Also, think of this as payback for the time you locked me out in the cold in just my underwear."

Winking at her, he then stuck his head back inside, leaving her to gape at the barricaded doors in shock and displeasure! "OLLIE!" Screamed the Blonde Lawyer angrily.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Sing songed Oliver and then loud Rock music could be heard.

Making her scream unhappily as this was seriously not right damn it! She had been justified in locking him out that night after he'd missed her birthday! She then stormed off angrily while thinking up ways to get back at him for this. And it'd only be a little while later when a plan came to mind that made her cackle like a maniac and grin widely over the idea she'd gotten. One Thea was all for for that matter as she found it hilarious. Once some equipment had been gotten ahold of, Laurel hauled ass back to the building her loving boyfriend's Loft is located in and quickly made use of the equipment to climb up the side of the building with that grin still in place while she thought of all sorts of pleasant ways to get back at him. Her actions would draw in quite the crowd and even a news crew for that matter that made some laugh and others grow rather nervous. Quentin Lance being one of those as he felt his oldest had clearly gone off the rails!

"That boy finally done her in." Grumbled the man to himself as he couldn't help but watch the screen in front of him,

Which honestly? Was a Helluva lot better then paperwork anyway! Well, somewhat anyways. And once Laurel finally got the level the Loft was in, one Oliver Queen was standing on the otherside of the sliding glass doors with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. Placing her equipment down on the floor, she crossed her own arms and gave him a challenging stare. Oliver however, much to Laurel's ire, merely grinned, winked, and gave her two thumbs up and walked off. "Ooh, I'm gonna kick his ass." Threatened the woman to herself.

Looking down at what she brought with her, Laurel then knelt down next to it and got out what she needed. Which happened to be a little item that allowed one to cut a nice round hole into glass and quickly got to work with it with a wide smirk on her lips. Once that was done and the glass was safely on the ground, Laurel let herself inside. "Ohh Ollie, I'm coming for youuu..." Sang the woman aloud.

"Come and find me then!" Called out Oliver challengingly.

"Oh Ollie… Now you know I love a good challenge."

And with that, she went off in search of her wayward boyfriend with a whole lot of payback in mind. Eventually making for a whole lot of laughter to be had after she found him and even managed to tie him up with some rope she had much to his immense dislike! Naturally that would turn on her some time after she left him on the bed all tied up to watch a movie to celebrate her victory when he surprised her from behind and picked her up. Causing a loud shriek to be heard from her thanks to that too. A little while later after some energetic happenings would see Oliver laying on her and staring into her eyes. "So, I guess we're even now?"

Laurel looked at him for a moment and wondering if he might have hit his head as no way were they even close to being even! "Hmm… Nope! Not at all!"

Oliver looked at her in shock for that one while she merely grinned cheekily at him. Glaring at her with little heat to it, he quickly took to tickling her, making her shriek with laughter until she gave in and told him what he wanted to hear. And then took it back and hauled ass from the bed after he'd stopped with the tickling, not that she got that far after he caught her of course! The two eventually tired themselves out enough to pass out on the living room floor. Something that would give Thea nightmares when she showed up later on and saw the two naked love birds there!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I certainly hope this was worth the wait for you guys!**


End file.
